1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for calibrating a rotation rate sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for calibrating rotation rate sensors are generally known. Typically, the rotation rate sensor is calibrated by correcting a systematic deviation (offset signal) of an output signal of the rotation rate sensor, using acceleration sensors and/or magnetic field sensors, for example. However, a disadvantage of the known methods is that if the offset signal changes over time (due to external interferences, for example), such a calibration is comparatively prone to error or complicated. This is the case, for example, when the rotation rate sensor is integrated into a system which is continuously moved or exposed to temperature fluctuations which occur comparatively frequently. In addition, recognizing a quiescent state for the calibration is often relatively unreliable or not possible at all.